Lazerus Syre
Lazerus Syre As much like fire as a non elemental can be, he is passionate about his studies of magic. Power may not be his goal, but it will surely be the result. With faith only in the chaotic flame and his own magic, the power of the weave burns deep within him. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |patron deity = None |languages = Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Elven, Infernal, Undercommon. }} Personality Hot Headed, curious, and eager. An adventurous individual who possibly relies to much on his magic. He wants to learn as many spells as he can from all the schools of magic, the one exception being illusion. He sees illusion magic as generally useless, and devotes the time he would have spent on that school on divination instead, so as to aid in his quest for knowledge. Knowledge is like fuel to his fire. The more he has the more he needs, and the faster he consumes it. He sees 'rules' and 'traditions' as impeding progress. If some moral or legal code is between him and something he desires, he sets his rulebook on fire and takes it anyway. Like fire, he can also be warm, compassionate, kind. If someone treats him with respect, then he won't burn them. It's that simple. He's devoted to his friends, and tries not to keep enemies. Appearance Standing about average height, by human standards anyway, he is lean and has an aura of confidence. He has firey amber colored eyes that show focus and passion. His warm, crimson hair seems to be aflame when the sun hits it just right. He stands tall and confident, with an eager smile. His clothes have warm colors, similar to his hair and eyes, with the exception of his tan cloak. His black pants have gold trim along their length. This trim, which forms eye-like shapes, repeats on his tan cape. His red shirt has orange stripes down the side. The shirts has no sleeves. he also wears black gloves with a similar eye design. His shoes are black and made for walking. History Born to a travelling healer, he was raised being taught about divine magic. His mother, a human, wanted him to follow in her foot steps as a servant of the gods. His father was never present, but Lazerus new he was a wizard. Lazerus's mother hated wizards and all arcane magic. She said anyone who used such spells were against the gods, and several other unpleasant things. The reason for this was Lazerus himself. His father, a wizard, had never been around to help his mother raise him. He basically fled when he found she was pregnant. Lazerus however had no such problems with the arcane. Such magic intrigued him. He would sneak away from his mother and read all forms of books on the subject when they stopped in towns or cities with libraries. When his mother was present, however, he focused on divine prayers, rituals, etc. He loved both forms of magic, and only one other force held his attention as well. Fire. When he was 10 he witnessed a small scale forest fire. Lightning had struck a tree, and the flames swiftly consumed all. His mother was in a panic, as the watched druids conjure elementals to combat the blaze. But not Lazerus. He was transfixed. Even from such a large distance away, the heat of the flames was amazing. And thats when he chose his domain as a cleric. He was no divine servant, but he felt connected to the weave. The chaotic power of magic, and the beautiful power of fire. Both were his to experience. At 17, still rather young for his heritage, he left his mother to travel on his own. She said she was sad to see him go, but made no attempts to stop him. Free from his mothers prejudice against the arcane, he delved deeper into the texts then ever before. He did a few jobs here and there, adventured occasionally, and eventually purchased a spell book. From there, magic was a self taught experience. Now that he's mastered the basics of divine and arcane magic, he wants to explore. To see the world, and to understand it. With fire in his eyes and heart, he has every intention of burning his own path through the sands of fate. The Staff of Fires His staff, an arcane weapon imbued with the power of fire, has a rather boring back story... After saving some money from his adventures, Lazerus went to a small town enchanter. Most of the staffs were high quality, and more expensive than the new mage could afford. He gave the shop owner all of his gold, and a week of service in exchange for a staff that would be useful for an adventurer. And so the young spell caster would get up with the sun, clean the shop, heal the shop owners son's after they fought each other, and other minor jobs. After a week, the staff maker gave the half-elf a staff that could start one small fire every day. Lazerus didn't see how that was useful, but accepted happily. As the nights got colder, he fell in love with his staff, as he could easily use it to start a roaring campfire when he couldn't reach an inn, especially if he had no spells left for the day. Snake Familiar Asche is a serpent familiar recently conjured by Lazerus. The serpent is very contrast to its master. While Lazerus is hot-headed, eager, aggressive, and strait forward, Asche is relaxed, cunning, subtle. She has been imbued with intelligence greater than an average serpent, but cannot communicate except through empathy with Lazerus. Every day her mental power grows, however. While she isn't the most eager assistant, she is loyal to her new master, and finds his unusual tactics to be rather amusing. Asche is roughly two and a half (2 1/2) feet long, and two (2) inches in diameter. Her skin is white as snow, and glistens in a similar way. Her eyes are blue and contemplative. Character Sheet Lazerus Syre Male Half-Elf Cleric 1 / Diviner 1 Chaotic Neutral Representing Three Size: Medium Height: 5' 5" Weight: 145 lb Skin: Light Eyes: Green Hair: Red; Wavy Strength 11 (+0) Dexterity 9 (-1) Constitution 10 (+0) Intelligence 18 (+4) Wisdom 18 (+4) Charisma 15 (+2) Domains: Chaos Fire Energy: Positive / Turns Undead Total Hit Points: 12 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 8 = 10 -1 dexterity -1 aggressive Touch AC: 8 Flat-footed: 8 Initiative modifier: +1 = -1 dexterity +2 aggressive Fortitude save: +2 = 2 base Reflex save: -1 = 0 base -1 dexterity Will save: +8 = 4 base +4 wisdom Attack (handheld): +0 = 0 base Attack (unarmed): +0 = 0 base Attack (missile): -1 = 0 base -1 dexterity Grapple check: +0 = 0 base Light load:38 lb. or less Medium load:39-76 lb. Heavy load:77-115 lb. Lift over head:115 lb. Lift off ground:230 lb. Push or drag:575 lb. Languages: Abyssal Celestial Common Draconic Elven Infernal Undercommon Snake familiar Feats: Scribe Scroll to wizard Quicken Spell Traits: Aggressive Focused Skills: Appraise Int 4 = +4 Balance Dex* -1 = -1 Bluff Cha 5 = +2 +3 snake Climb Str* 0 = +0 Concentration Con 5 = +0 +4 +1 focused Craft_1(Alchemy) Int 7 = +4 +3 Craft_2 Int 4 = +4 Craft_3 Int 4 = +4 Decipher Script Int 6 = +4 +2 Diplomacy Cha 5 = +2 +1 +2 half-elf Disguise Cha 2 = +2 Escape Artist Dex* -1 = -1 Forgery Int 4 = +4 Gather Information Cha 4 = +2 +2 half-elf Heal Wis 6 = +4 +2 Hide Dex* -1 = -1 Intimidate Cha 2 = +2 Jump Str* 0 = +0 Knowledge (arcana) Int 9 = +4 +5 Knowledge (religion) Int 7 = +4 +3 Knowledge (planes) Int 7 = +4 +3 Listen Wis 4 = +4 -1 focused +1 half-elf Move Silently Dex* -1 = -1 Perform_1 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_2 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_3 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_4 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_5 Cha 2 = +2 Ride Dex -1 = -1 Search Int 5 = +4 +1 half-elf Sense Motive Wis 4 = +4 Spellcraft Int 11 = +4 +5 +2 arcane Spot Wis 4 = +4 -1 focused +1 half-elf Survival Wis 4 = +4 Swim Str** 0 = +0 Use Rope Dex -1 = -1 * = check penalty for wearing armor This character also has 1 ranks in Speak Languages. If the familiar is within reach, +2 on spot and listen ("alertness"). Zero-level Cleric spells: 3 per day First-level Cleric spells: 2 (1+1) per day +1 from a domain: Zero-level Diviner spells: 3 per day First-level Diviner spells: 2 (1+1) per day Half-Elf: Immune to magical sleep +2 racial bonus on saves vs. enchantments Low-light vision (darkvision if half-drow) +1 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks +2 racial bonus on diplomacy and gather information checks Cleric: Alignment Aura Spontaneous Casting (heal) Turn Undead (5x/day) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Domain choices give additional abilities Wizard (Diviner): Familiar / Alertness, etc. Bonus Feats (already included) High intelligence gains bonus spells daily Level 1: Cleric 8 Hp Level 2: Wizard(Diviner) 4 Hp Total 12 Hp Lazerus Syre's Equipment: 0 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Candle 1 lb Case (for map or scroll) Ink vial Ink pen Paper sheets x10 Parchment sheets x10 1 lb Vial (for ink or potions) x10 40 lb Alchemist lab 1 lb Holy symbol (silver) 2 lb Spell component pouch 3 lb Spellbook x1 48 lb total Also: Lesser Staff of Fire starting: A light wooden staff made of rich, mber colored wood. The tip has a flame carved into it, and the bottom has a metal 'tip' to prevent splintiring. Allows the user to create 3 sq feet of normal fire once a day. Snake familiar: Str 6 Dex 17 Con 11 Int 6 Wis 12 Chr 2; Hit points: 6; Initiative +3 (dex); Speed 15 ft., climb 15 ft., swim 15 ft.; AC: 18 (+2 size, +3 dex, +2 natural, +1 level); bite +5 melee, poison; Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +5, Balance +11, Climb +12, Hide +18, Listen +8, Spot +8; weapon finesse (bite) Alertness feat when in arm's reach; improved evasion; share spells; empathic link; More about Lazerus Lazerus is like the element fire. He is quick to act, and can be rather aggressive. However he can also be warm and inviting. He is a very curious individual, constantly interested in magic of any type. He doesn't care much for rules or morality when it comes to his research eaither. Like a wild fire he consumes all the knowledge he can get his hands on, so that he can be as versatile as the flame. Category:Half-Elf Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wizard Category:Cleric Category:Inhabitants